Always and Forever Series
by stateofpatty6
Summary: She's a college student and she thinks he's just a simple guy from New Orleans but little did she know he's an actor. As secrets reveal, they recieve an information they never expected. Her mom and his mom had already arranged their marriage. Will they fall for each other or will they disagree on marrying each other? OC Joseph Morgan . [In TVD Cat BC he's an actor&he plays Klaus]
1. Chapter 1: Begin Again

A/N: Hey reader! So now... i gotta tell ya, i know this is not gonna end well, but if this chapter is horrible, I'll try to improve the next chapter, if you guys think i should be making another one. I don't know much about Joseph Morgan since I just started 'loving' him a few months ago, don't get me wrong though, im a biiig Klaroline fan!

So if this story is okay, um... leave a review please if you think it's nice and okay. And if you do think it's nice, please tell your buddies about this.

Write me a review with your suggestion, good or bad.

**Part I: Begin Again**

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

**Patricia POV**

I was in my apartment when I noticed that i don't have any more storage of food.

I always keep extra food in my cupboard just incase I didn't want to go out, life of a busy college student, a busy college transfer student. I only came to New Orleans, Louisiana because of my Occupational Therapy course and because of my friends, who are planning something that is not nice, from how I see it.

I finally decided to get out of my room and buy food that'll possibly fit for a month. I wanted to bring my dog Aspen, but he was so sick that I just decided to leave him in his little home/world.

As I opened the door to my Audi Q7 and got it, I felt like an Ice cream, it's starting to get cold. This was nice because I never liked the hot weather. I liked places that weren't too hot, not too cold but something that won't piss me off.

As I got to the market, I walked like a woman on a mission. A mission to buy my food.

I grabbed a cart and walked through the aisles one by one and opened my phone which had my list of things that I needed, I started with the vegetables and fruits, grabbing apples, oranges, plums and cherries and broccoli and carrots, I needed to make sure I was having enough ingredients to make anything I wanted so that I could keep money and pay the rent on time. Even though I had a little scholarship, doesn't mean I'm not paying the rent.

As I finished all the things i needed, as in food, not i needed to grab the toiletries, hygiene items and blah blah blah.

As I rolled my cart to another I isle, I suddenly had the idea of dying my hair a little bit lighter, since it was always so dark, like chocolate.

I grabbed one box which had 'Midway Blonde' written on it, it was close to blonde, but since my hair was really dark this would make it a bit lighter, and I grabbed another one which was a shade lighter than the one I got when the man on the same isle that I was in came near me with a tone that says, he thinks I'm nuts.

"Shouldn't you be buying the same color?" he asked, "I mean, i don't mean to be rude or anything bad, it's just I can't help but notice you."

"Well, I wanted to combine both colors and see the results, but I'm not really sure." I grinned "And yes, both are for me since my hair as long as a horse's mane. Which is horrible." And it was the truth, my hair was until my elbows and its thick and dark, i do look like a horse if I don't curl it or color it.

"It's not horrible actually, it's really beautiful." he said "You're beautiful."

For the first time I got a good look of how he looked like, he had blond hair that a little bit brownish and blue-green eyes, he was taller than me of course about 6 ft maybe. A look that would make you drop your panties... and your pants. He's handsome. For one second, I wouldn't think he's American but he doesnt seem to have an accent so guess he is American.

I smiled, which hopefully didn't look creepy, "I'm Patricia. My friends call me Patty."

"Joseph." he said extending his hand which i took and he kissed the back of my hand then let it go "Joseph Martin. My friends call me Joe."

"Nice to meet you Joe."

"Nice to meet you too Patty." he said grinning "I never see you around much, are you new in town?"

"Um, not really, I live in Covington but I moved out here to study."

"Really?" I nodded "What are you taking?"

"Occupational Therapy..." i trailed off

"But?"

"But I always wanted to take music." i smiled, he smiled back at me.

"Well, I'll tell you that those colors are good enough for your hair and I believe you'll look amazing."

"Thank you." I told him

"Well if you don't mind, I gotta go, my dog is probably eating my couch by now."

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll see you around I guess."

"Yeah," i told him, "Bye."

"Bye. Take care."

As I paid and got out and kept all of the groceries in my car, I stopped as I heard someone call me.

"Patty!" I turned around and found Joe headed towards me.

"Hey" I said with a laugh.

He smirked and laughed a little as he said "I forgot to ask you for your number."

"Oh," I told him "That.

"Yeah that." he grinned wider.

"Alright." he took out his phone and started typing the numbers i tell him and he gave me a missed call so that i got his number.

"Gosh, thank you for giving me your number." he said.

"Your welcome. "

"See you around"

"See you." he waved as he walked back to the store.

While I was putting all the things I bought in the cupboard my friends called me and asked me if they could come over. So now they are helping me.

"I met someone today." I opened my mouth without thinking.

"Really?!" Mika exclaimed clapping her hands like a 2 year old. "Details!"

"About 5'11 maybe 6'. Blond, slightly curly hair, blue-green eyes."

"Wow. Sounds like a yummy lunch for your eyes, missy." she told me

"What happened?" Margherita asked.

"He saw me grab these two and I believe he was making fun of me." I pulled out the two boxes of hair dye.

"Who wouldn't?" Tanya asked "You buy two colors and mix them, it's weird."

"Maybe he was thinking the same thing." i muttered.

"Did he introduce himself at least?" Marge asked.

"Joe. Joe Martin."

"At least it's not Magnus Bane." we all laughed and Jeremy came in my apartment.

"I was eavesdropping sorry." he smiled.

"Nah, it's alright." I told him.

"He chased me out in the parking lot just to ask my number." I told them

"Cute." said Tanya and Mika while Marge said "Awww..."

Mika suddenly grabbed my phone which was near my TV.

"Can't open it, I kept a password, since I knew you we're gonna do that." she groaned.

After fixing everything, they helped me cook spring rolls and I ended up mixing the beef and veggies.

"Your phone is ringing." Jeremy told me, as he showed me who was calling. Good thing he took my phone away from Mika, or else she would've answered it.

"Could you press answer for me please, Jere." he pressed the answer button and held the phone to my ear.

_"Hey"_

"Hi. What made you call?"

He sighed, _"I just wanted to know if I could take you out for a cup of coffee tomorrow afternoon."_

I looked at Jeremy, unsure of what to do, he nodded his head.

"Yeah, of course. I'd love to go."

_"Alright" _he said _"But, umm, sorry to break it to ya, but I might be a little late since I don't have a car. But I'll be there, I promise."_

"Its alright, I'll wait for you."

_"Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow then."_

"Yeah, goodnight, Joe."

_"Goodnight, Patty. Sweet dreams." _ He hung up.

"He doesn't sound American, Rivera." said Jeremy

"Oh stop judging with your Harry Potter brain." I playfully scolded.

"But I'm not judging. It's like he was using an American accent, I mean, how does he even look like, how was his first impression? Hand shake or fist pump?" he asked.

"Look," i told him "I know you're being my protective little brother but Jere, im 18, I could handle myself."

"I know you could, it's just... I don't want any of you ladies to date douche bags."

"We're not." said Marge and Tanya, whole Mika said, "I didn't notice I was dating a douche bag, in other words, you." she pointed her knife at Jeremy.

"Just be careful, Pat." he said. "Or I'll break his pretty little face myself."

"I'll be careful. I'll be careful." i assured him.

**Joseph POV**

"How does she look like?" Daniel asked me, while we were eating dinner, just me and my co-stars from The Originals.

"Long chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes, dimples above the apples of her cheeks, about 5'5" Asian. She's quite a catch, a rare one." I told them.

"How did you sweep her off her feet?" Charles asked.

"Klaus Mikaelson style, only... with an American accent."

Everyone around the table laughed unable to eat.

"Why would you -?" Phoebe and Clair said at the same time then started laughing and Nate finished their question laughing as he did "Why would you do that to her?!"

"That's just mean." Persia threw a French fry at me.

"What?!" I asked them

"Why didn't you just talk to her with your normal, sexy, accent, she probably might have been on her knees saying 'yes, sir' and 'no, sir'." said Danielle which made everyone laugh more.

"I didn't want her to know, besides, she didn't know who I was."

"Don't tell me you lied about your name too." said Persia.

"Joe Martin." I told Persia "I didn't lie, see" and a French fry came flying in my face.

"Still that was mean, you gotta be honest with her, mate. She'll find out one way or another." said Nate, but it was Casper who threw the French fry.

"Not now, I'll tell her soon but not now." i told them, "Besides, she doesnt know me. Not yet."

"And when she finds out, that's when you'll start being honest?" Claire asked me.

"Henry Cavill style." Nate and Casper fake coughed at the same time.

"I'm not a 'player'-ish." I exclaimed playfully.

"Even though." Phoebe said "You should've been honest. Completely honest."

"It hurts when a guy lies or keeps secrets you know." Claire informed me.

"I'm not keeping a secret!" I told them "I told her my name is Joseph Martin, and that I work here in New Orleans."

"What if she tries to look for you one on Google and ends up with your face and the name 'Joseph Morgan'? Or if she finds out you're an actor?" Sebastian asked "How are you going to explain? Is she even legal yet?"

"She's studying college."

"What is she taking?" Daniel asked.

"Occupational Therapy as she said.

"I think we should break your bones or maybe give you a broken Arm." he said

"Why?" i asked.

"That's their job, just like a PT. If she was taking ER MD you're dead."

"ER MD?" Casper asked.

"Emergency room medical doctor." Nate explained "Literally working in the ER, so when you get in an accident or so she'll be the first thing you'll see aside from the nurses and medics."

Charles laughed. "What if she's working there part time? If that's even possible"

"Why?" i asked again as he handed the phone to me and Nate peeked. It was a face book page, her face book.

Her name was Patricia Rivera, living in New Orleans, Louisiana, from Covington, Louisiana.

In her about me section it was mentioned. 'Studying full time in University of Louisiana; Occupational Therapy. Part time in Gorseinon College; Music.'

Her relationship status was: Single.

That's all the info I needed to call my agent and ask her to track down where Patty's phone is. I needed to know where she lives before i take her out on a date and fall in love with her (probably).

A/N: Yay, theres the little preview! Spread the word if you like it! Leave a review telling me about how you like the chapter and what you wanna see soon. Thank you!

Review/Follow/Fave/Suggestions! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Different

A/N: *screaming* I am not happy. I'm pissed, i mean who in the heck would choose Charlie and that girl, dint remember her name, sorry, to play Christian and Ana! Not. Cool. The movie is 1000% ruined! I'm not gonna like the movie like how i love the books! Fifty Shades of Grey the movie is gonna suck. (Just because its mot Ian, or Matt, or Henry... ugh.

Ohh enough of my rant. I've been soooo busy not only with school but I'm sick too, on the road to recovery. My temp stayed at 39°C for like 6 hours. I felt like I was dying that has got to be the scariest shit that's ever happened to me. I thought I was gonna die if I hit 40°.

This chapter is not gonna be that long, but it's probably enough and this chapter is LAME.

Please leave a review in the end of this chapter and spread the worrrd kids!

Read on!

**Chapter 2 - Different.**

11:27am

**Patty POV**

I kept staring at the two dresses in front of my on top of my bed.

A dark red and a coral pink 2-inches-above-the-knees dress.

It was just lunch, but today morning he texted me and told me to wear something nice. And when i joked about a dress he said yes.

And right in front of me was doomsday.

I was never really a fashion kind of person; i don't really dress up cute or get myself dolled up. If I go out, little bit of mousse with matt finish a little bit of bronzer, lip gloss and mascara and there goes runaway bride.

"Mika?" I yelled, i was in my bedroom in my apartment and Mika was downstairs with Jeremy, possibly jumping... bones off... with the clothes off too.

"Yeah?" I heard her from downstairs.

"Help. Fashion help." A couple of seconds later she's climbing up the stairs and she appears in my doorway, hair disheveled. Shmingo!

"Yeah."

"Red or coral-peachy-pink?" i ask

"I'd go with coral but the red one looks nice too."

"Nightmare." I groaned as i grabbed my phone.

**Red or Coral? -Patty**

**Red, if you want to seduce. Coral, sweet innocent and simple. You pick. - Jeremy**

**Get up here and check. - Patty**

A few minutes later I hear Jeremy entering my room.

"Yeah go with coral." he said as he grabbed Mika and ran out.

.

.

.

**12:00pm**

I'm sitting in my car waiting for Joe's text so that I'll know if he's already headed to the coffee shop so i could drive and get a ticket. As I pulled out of my driveway my phone buzzed.

**I'm 5 minutes away :) Where are you? - Joe**

**3 minutes away. -Patty**

**Alright ;) see you then. -Joe**

As I parked my Audi in the parking lot and headed to the coffee shop, I looked like i was having an anxiety attack. Checking my purse, making sure it's on silent, making sure I have my lip gloss, face powder, eyeliner and mascara. Checking my teeth, my breath, my armpits, it was a disaster! I don't know what to do! Thank goodness my car was tinted.

Sighing, I gave up and got out of the car and went headed for the coffee shop. I looked down at my watch and realized I was 5 minutes late.

As I entered the coffee shop and looked around I saw Joe in my left sitting in a semi circle seat, looking at his phone, texting I think. When he looked up, he smiled at me, I realized he was wearing black framed glasses, he got up and I walked toward him trying to plaster a smile in my face.

"Hey." He greeted me with a hug.

"Hi." I hugged him back, obviously tensed

"You okay?" he asked letting me go.

"Um, yeah. I'm good." I smiled "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long really." Lie.

"Oh, alright." I smiled.

After few minutes of talking about his job, which I found interesting. He was an artist, so he was always at home and just painted in his studio and sells them online. It was pretty cool. He was lucky that his parents let him take a course of what he wanted and didn't force him to be a doctor or a lawyer, or maybe a cop. He was just simply lucky to have parents support him for his choices. He pulled out his phone and showed me a few of his work, a few just random drawings and a few professional ones, and damn, he was good.

"So what about you?" he asked "What are planning to do after college?"

"Maybe just work in a hospital or maybe move to California and audition and stuff."

"You sing?"

"Lead singer of a band actually."

"That's cool." Call me observant but when he said 'that's cool', he had an accent.

"You have an accent." I pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, it's just when you said 'that's cool', you said it with an accent." I smiled helpless and embarrassed.

"Right well, to very honest, I'm not really American."

I raised my eyebrows questioningly "What do you mean?"

"I'm British actually." He said, and _now_ with the accent.

"You're kidding me." I said with a small laugh, he shook his head.

"I'm British and I just moved here to work, but it seems that I moved here in New Orleans a bit earlier than you."

"Yeah, well, I'm originally from Texas so…" he grinned.

"Well, I'm sorry if I lied about that."

"It's alright." I smiled he grinned at me. _Dear Lord! Look at those dimples!_

"You're so adorable." I said grinning, he laughed.

"Well, look at you, you're adorable as well! You have dimples above your cheeks. Not the usual place for a dimple to me."

"Well, for your information, I'm abnormally adorable." I smiled innocently, he laughed again.

"Cute," He said still laughing "and let me guess, you have two long ears and a fluffy tail too."

"Oh, don't forget the teeth!"

"Right." He chuckled, "So, bunny by day and what exactly by night?"

"Maybe vampire, werewolf or maybe a mermaid." I grinned.

**Joseph POV**

_Wait. What did she just say?_

Did she just say vampire and werewolf?

_Oh, shit. _

"What do you know about vampires and werewolves?" I ask her, because if she knows Vampire Diaries, I'm dead.

"Well, I heard they're cool, and there's this series called True Blood. I don't know. I'm not into those. I'm into books that are Sci-Fi like twilight and all but, I don't watch TV series."

_Whew! _"Why not?"

"Annoying cliffhangers I guess." She smiles. "It's better to watch a movie, plus, I like Percy Jackson."

_Well, I just hope you won't open your TV to The CW every Tuesday and Thursday starting October this year, because if you do… you might not want to see me ever again, I might lose the chance of ever having a normal relationship with a simple and beautiful girl like you,_ I thought to myself.

Telling her that I was faking the accent and all was a bad start to everything but then, I just hope she won't kick me out of a moving car while she drives me home tonight.

"try watching The Walking Dead, it's really nice."

"Is it horror?"

"Zombies."

"Oh no." she grins.

"What?"

"I don't like zombies."

"Well, are you into make up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"They have the creepiest zombies you'll ever see, the makeup is amazing."

"Hmm, maybe I will watch it." She smiled "My friends told me about this series called The Vampire Diaries too."

If I was drinking my coffee it would've been all over me by now.

"really?"

"Yup."

"Did you watch it?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" I ask her.

"Doesn't seem cool I guess." She said. "I watched the first season, I dunno. It wasn't my type for a series."

"Well, yes it is boring. Don't watch it."

"Do you watch it?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's not cool. They should end the thing. It's better to watch True Blood, The Walking Dead and Pretty little liars." I smiled.

She leaned towards me and slowly pulled my glasses out of my face. I didn't realize that I was still wearing it. I must've looked so stupid. As she took it off, she placed it on the table, and I can't help but watch her every move. I leaned in a bit more, wanting to kiss her. Wanting to know how her full pink lips taste like.

It was all, however, ruined by the ringing of her phone, then mine.

We smiled apologetically at each other.

"I gotta take this." She said "I'll be in the ladies room." I nodded as she walked away and looked down on my phone.

Nathaniel. I had no choice but to answer it.

"Hello." I said obviously pissed.

"_Hello, brother!" _ he said _"how's the date?"_

"You just interrupted it!" I hissed.

"_Lemme guess, mate." _He teased _"You almost kissed her."_

"No."

"_You're a horrible liar! I could see you."_ I looked around and found Nate, Daniel and Charles in a car in the parking lot.

"You're dead." I hung up. I took a deep breath and realized that I almost kissed her.

"She smells like berries." I muttered to myself and smiled well good to know I made a cute fool of myself "She doesn't know the real me and she's different." I muttered again.

A/N: I know it's short and Boring, sorry! I have writer's block. I'm having a 'day off' again next week for a couple of days, maybe I'll think of something! And, if you do happen to know which book Klaus first appears on/in TVD please tell me, because I need to buy the book :)

Leave a review and lemme know what you think.

S/N: (Side-note) There are only 5 Chapters for Begin again, which is the first part of this Series.

Part 2 will have 10 chapters or maybe 20, depends and 5 for maybe the ending…

***Spoiler Alert***

Honeymoon/ Post Wedding stuff: D

Leave a review and tell me what you think, btw, if you happen to like Ian Somerhalder, I made a fanfiction about him, read that too and leave a comment. Spread the word about this like 'work of art [tissue and tears]'.


	3. Chapter 3: Baby, It's Cold Outside

A/N: Hello darlings! Sorry I haven't been updating… apparently, im busy with school and first term is coming up. So updates for this fanfic or the Kol Mikaelson one. Right now, I'm thinking of doing something very bad! Bad! Bad writer! XD *listening to I knew you were trouble* no im not thinking about breaking them up already, but to spice things a little. You know, close calls, ex boyfriend/girlfriend situations, I mean it was kinda mentioned in Begin Again by Taylor Swift;

"And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up." See…

Oh well… read on, this chapter is gonna be F. U. N. Fun! To me anyways…

Leave a review in the end and tell you JoMo fan/buddies [buddies who like JoMo] about this story… if you think it's cute…

Btw, follow me/ stalk me on twitter and experience my non-sense babble: _patriciarivera

**S/N: I'm gonna make Christmas a little early for these love birds if you don't mind. Because to us [me family], when the –ber month – that's September, it's already Christmas. Plus, I'm playing songs, don't u dare ruin my little Christmas happiness! Lol: D**

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – Baby, it's cold outside … with trouble.**

**Patty POV**

"You almost kissed?" Mika asked "YOU ALMOST KISSED?! Why am I only hearing of this now?!"

"I dunno…" I said as I looked at my phone, staring at the painting of beautiful, colorful flowers painted by Joseph. It was so beautiful and he painted it for me, he told me so when he sent the picture.

**For you… can I see you again? – Joseph **

**Thank you, it's very beautiful. Yeah, I guess you can. TTYL. – Patty**

"Pat!" Reem yelled.

"Huh? What?"

"How did it happen?" Reem asked "The kiss?"

"Oh…" I trailed off.

**2****nd**** date (1 week after the 1****st**** date) [October 10 – 11:45pm]**

"Holy shit! It's cold." I muttered as I shivered and stood close to Joe as he wrapped an arm around me. It's not even snowing wet but I feel like a cat living with penguins.

"Yeah, it is." He replied.

"Should we wear snow boots to match the look." I joked.

"There's still sunlight, you wear your boots I'll laugh at you." He laughed.

"Why? Do you think they'll notice if I mistook the snow boots for ordinary boots?"

"I would, you just told me." I poked his side which cause my heater – him – to step away and hop away from me. "Come back!" I rasped "I'm cold!"

"I ain't coming back if you tickle me again." He faked an American accent then laughed.

"But you're my heater, come back, please." I pouted my lip to imitate a puppy dog face, he grinned.

"Alright," he stepped forward and I grabbed his jacket and tugged when he stepped further away, "I said no tickling!" he laughed.

"Jooooeee…" I stomped my feet on the slippery pavement, whining like a 3 year old.

"Fine," he stepped forward again then he wrapped his arm around me, pulled me close then kissed my forehead, "You're so cute when you pout." He teased, I pouted again, and he chuckled. He leaned into my lips, he was about to capture my lips with his when I kept my hands on his torso and pulled his shirt up and placed my cold hands on his abs which caused him to squeal-ish and jump away from me, and I ran to the parking lot to my car with him chasing me, looking creepy/funny and I'm laughing like a witch.

.

.

.

.

**Present day, 5 days after the 2****nd**** date. [October 15, 7:48pm] Dinner with my band and my parents.**

I laughed like a witch again as I finished the story, everyone laughed with me except Mika who look like I ran over a cat.

"Did you drive him home?" Mom asked she knows I'm seeing someone, but she doesn't know the name since I told Mika, Marge, Reem, Ronnie and Jeremy not to tell anyone.

"Yeah, I'm not that mean." I laughed a little.

"Baby, you can't go out with just anyone. We did something." Dad slipped, I think.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He looked at my mom for what seems like assurance. "We kind of arranged your marriage."

"You WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"We're sorry, baby. We had to. Just in case…"

"In case? In case what? In case I make the wrong decision, and you think you did?!" I stood and went to my room muttering an 'excuse me' and locked myself in my room.

I took out my phone and dialed the first number I could find.

"Hello?" he answered in the third ring

"Hey… am I disturbing you?" I asked

"No, sweetheart. You alright?"

"I… No."

"What's up?" he asked.

"My parents did something that I never expected in a million years."

"Want to tell me?"

"I don't know, it's not something I think you should hear." I stammer.

"Alright, well you know I'm just right here right?"

"Yeah," I smiled "I know."

About 5 hours of calling each other back and forth, getting to know each other and laughing over the phone. I started feel sleeping and he heard me yawn.

"Love, I think you should go sleep."

"What about you?"

"Sweetheart, I'm going to film the next episode later. I won't sleep."

"Oh, alright. Well, sweet dreams if you ever go to sleep. I'll text you tomorrow." I smiled

"Yeah, text me when you wake up so at least I know that you're awake." He said.

"Okay… night."

"Night love, sweet dreams."

"Mmhmm."

As I hung up, I looked up at my ceiling and stared at the stars, which is because by ceiling is made of glass, so I could see the stars and the moon and in the morning, I see the sun right in front of my face, the blue skies and white clouds.

As I fell asleep, I dreamt of me walking down the aisle in a wedding dress, a garden wedding, it was snowing. Everyone I probably know was staring at me. I looked at my parents who were smiling and walking me, giving me away is the term you use I guess.

"We made the right choice." My dad said.

"He's going to make such a great husband for you, and you'll make a beautiful family." My mom said.

Someone from behind me yelled "No!"

As I turned around I saw Joseph in faded jeans, a charcoal shirt and a grey cardigan behind him as Charles, Nate, Daniel, Casper, Claire and Phoebe.

"Don't marry him." He said, I turned around to see who the groom was, when I did, I screamed on the top of my lungs and woke up.

It was my ex boyfriend, Dylan.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hey-hey cliff hanger! Hope you liked it even though it's short anddd…. Song during the flash back was Baby it's cold outside by Glee Cast [Chris Colfer and Darren Criss]

Please leave a review, follow, favorite and gimmie suggestions! And… tell you buddies about this if you want. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry

A/N: Only giving a little Chapter because... well... it's my bday, and I just wanted to give you guys a new chapter since, it's been a while since I uploaded anything in this FF. Ennnjoooyyy.

P.S: Thank you to all the followers and favorite-ers. 11 followers and 8 faves within 3 chapters, thank you!

**Chapter 4 - Sorry...**

**Patty POV**

_Joe, we can't be together. I'm sorry. -Patty._

It was the biggest mistake I've done. After being with him... I leave. What kind of a bitch am I?

My phone started ringing. It was Joe, i answered it with caution.

"What does this mean?!" He snapped at me before i could even say 'hello'.

"I can explain."

"Oh please do. "He mocked "I'm very interested to know why you're telling me that we can't be together."

"Because... because..." i stammered.

"Because what, Patricia?!" He yelled over the phone. He never calls me my full name, only Patty.

It's been 11 months, but for the last month or two, I've been strange to him, because my parents mentioned how my marriage was arranged... to someone i don't know.

"Answer me!" He yelled over the phone again.

"My parents arranged my marriage." I answered then hung up, opened my phone, took the sim card out and broke it in half.

I stared at the pieces of the sim card in my hand amazed that i just lost my one connection to Joe. I started heaving, that's when i felt tears on my cheeks, i wiped it away and locked my bedroom door. I lay on the bed crying my eyes out until i was tired of crying that i just slept.

**Joe POV**

I called over and over again. But it just hangs up automatically.

"Fuck." I muttered as i ran out of set and took a taxi to her apartment. It's been 2 weeks since i kept calling, no answer.

As i stepped in the front porch, the flowers aren't blue, they're orange now. She hates the color orange. I knocked the door, when it opened, I saw Eric.

"Hey man." I greeted, he sighed.

"Hi," he greeted back, "Dude, if you're looking for Patty she's not here."

"Where did she go then?" I asked scared.

"Somewhere in Cali, not sure."

"Alright, thank you." I replied, dumbfounded"

"Hey!" He called out as I absent-mindedly walked to the taxi; i turned out and looked at him.

"She told me to tell you that she said she's sorry." I nodded.

Sorry? That's all she had to say.

Her parents arranged her marriage, i can't let it happen! I love her. I'm the one who is supposed to marry her.

A/N: Sorry guys for the short update. Just wanted to upload this thingy. I also wanted to know if you guys would like me to start a blog, and review guys, follow, favorite. Have a great day!


End file.
